Celos
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: Sasuke no encuentra a Naruto por ninguna parte, y los celos lo hacen sufrir. SasuNaru evidentemente xD leanlo please! es un fic cortito de un solo capitulo :)


**Celos**

**Me vuelvo loco porque no sé donde estás**

**Mis celos envenenan mi vida y mi paz**

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba por las calles de Konoha con rostro de preocupación. Buscaba por con la mirada por cada rincón, a ver si atinaba a encontrar a cierto kitsune que lo traía preocupado. Aquella noche ni siquiera había ido a dormir a casa.

Hacía tiempo que había iniciado una relación con Naruto, o algo parecido...y sin embargo el miedo a la soledad aún se apoderaba de el. No solo no sabía nada de su koi desde el día anterior cuando le dijo que iba a hacerle una visita a Sakura, sino que llevaba varios días saliendo todos los días a la misma hora, y volviendo muy tarde.

**Y van corriendo por mis venas, queman,**

**Cada vez que tu te vas, y mi razón...**

**No acepta más que esta obsesión que duele**

El miedo a perderlo era más fuerte que el...¿Y si había pasado la noche en su casa? ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos...? Naruto había querido a Sakura desde que era un crío, y ella últimamente había cesado de molestarle a el para dedicar su odiosa pesadez a SU Naruto. ¿Que acaso no podía esa petarda fijarse en tipos heterosexuales?

**Celos, son puñales que se clavan**

**En el fondo de mi alma**

**Y me van a destrozar**

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a correr. Si, corría en dirección a la casa de la pelirrosa. Tenía un dolor en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar, estaba ciego por los celos, y asustado.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta de casa de la Haruno. Agarró el pomo de la puerta con mano temblorosa, con miedo a lo que podría encontrar allí dentro.

**Celos, que son más que una locura**

**Que me hunde la amargura**

**De un amor irracional**

Recordó entonces el día en que empezaron su extraña relación.

Flash back

Caminaban los dos juntos hacia sus casas, tras una fiesta a la que habían asistido todos sus amigos, ya eran casi las cinco de la madrugada. Cuando llegaron a casa de Naruto, este, de espaldas, dijo muy bajito:

-oe...Sasuke...

-hmm...?

-q-quieres...pasar a tomar algo...?

Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente y vió las rodillas del kitsune temblar levemente. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, y cogiéndole de los hombros, le dio la vuelta a un sonrojado Naruto para mirarlo a los ojos y después plantarle un beso suave.

-vaya excusa más mala, típico de ti...usuratonkachi

End flash back

**Celos, que se calman cuando duermes**

**Y en tus brazos me retienes**

**Y eres mío nada mas**

Acumulando chakra en su mano consiguió abrir la cerradura. Entró intentando no hacer ruido. Se escuchaban extraños ruidos en la habitación de la muchacha. Cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta del cuarto. Tenía miedo de abrirlos porque no quería descubrir allí lo que creía que vería. Lo que vio al abrirlos le hizo suspirar aliviado.

Sakura se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta abrazada a la almohada y susurrando entre sueños palabras como "sigue, no pares...así, así...ejejeje...". Salió de allí algo más tranquilo, pero con el dolor en el pecho aún.

**Solo mi aliento llenará...**

**La oscuridad**

Entonces...¿dónde estaba? Corría esta vez sin sentido ni dirección, no sabía donde podía estar...o con quién. De repente una idea cruzó su mente. Ichiraku. Era lo único que se le ocurría.

El día anterior Naruto había actuado muy extraño, muy pensativo. Algo le rondaba la cabeza aquellos días ¿y si pensaba en otra persona? ¿ya no le quería..? Llegó al puestecillo de ramen, y el viejo le dijo que lo había visto pasar dirección a casa de el maestro Iruka.

**Cruzando el aire tus pensamientos van**

**Me desespero porque no sé donde irán**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" Pensaba el pobre Sasuke mientras corría hacia allí, a pesar del cansancio y de que estaba casi sin aliento. "Con Iruka no, Naruo...¡con Iruka no!"

**Y son mis celos un martirio, sufro**

**Y conmigo acabarán, y mi razón...**

**No aguanta más que esta obsesión que duele**

De repente se detuvo, Naruto estaba tirado bajo un árbol, durmiendo plácidamente con las mejillas sonrosadas y un paquete entre los brazos, que abrazaba de forma protectora.

¿Qué hacía alli?¿Por qué no había vuelto a casa como siempre? Se acercó a él para despertarlo y pedirle cuentas, pero cuando fijó la vista en el, vio una notita que había pegada en el paquete que el muchacho llevaba en los brazos.

En ella se podía leer "Para Sasuke. Feliz cumpleaños"

**Celos, son puñales que se clavan**

**En el fondo de mi alma**

**Y me van a destrozar**

El kitsune abrió los ojos lentamente, y extrañado, iba a preguntarle al moreno por qué estaba allí cuando este se le echó encima y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sasuke...?

-...- no obtuvo respuesta, solo lo abrazó más fuerte

-...estas...-su rostro reflejó preocupación-...estás llorando..?

-Creía...que habías...-un nuevo sollozo se escapó de lo mas hondo del Uchiha-...perdóname, creí que estabas con otra persona...tenía miedo...

El kitsune esbozó una sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**Celos, que son mas que una locura**

**Que me hunde la amargura**

**De un amor irracional**

-Toma- le tendió el paquete sonriente- ¡feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke! No quería volver hasta haberlo terminado, y ya era muy tarde, no quería despertarte...

Sasuke, con el rostro rojo y el flequillo tapándole los ojos, abrió el paquete con sumo cuidado. En el interior del mismo había un chaleco azul tejido a mano con el símbolo del clan Uchiha detrás. Entonces...ese era el motivo de que hubiera actuado tan extraño aquellos días. Iruka le estaba ayudando a hacerle el regalo.

-G-gracias...yo...-apretó los labios- siento haber actuado como un idiota, no tendría que haber dudado de ti...

-No pasa nada - volvió a sonreír el kitsune, le hacía algo de ilusión que Sasuke se hubiera puesto celoso – te quiero mucho, Sasuke-baka, yo..

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque el Uchiha le dio un beso y los dos cayeron sobre la hierba, abrazados, besándose.

**Celos, que se calman cuando duermes**

**Y en tus brazos me retienes**

**Y eres mío nada mas**

**Solo mi aliento llenará...**

**...la oscuridad**

**Fin**

Notas de Musita:

Holaaaaaaaaaaas! Que os ha parecido este fic cortito? Se me ha ocurrido esta mañana y lo he escrito en un momento, escuchando la canción "Celos" de Tamara. Puse a Sasuke un poco cursi pero que le vamos a hacer! Me salio así...xD espero k os haya gustado, y trankilos k seguiré con mi otro fic pronto, esk he estado poco inspirada, pero ya voy cogiendo ideas nuevas.

Un beso a todos! Ja ne!


End file.
